Me and Mimi -or- Jyou's Thoughts
by Sandiya
Summary: A tale of love lost...maybe.^.^ A Jyoumi poem, written in Jyou's POV. Please read/review!


K, fairly long. ^.^ I dedicate this to Roxy...because she's the 1st to ever say I was one of her favorite writers. Arigatou...that really meant a lot to me, Roxy-chan! ^-^  
  
This is also dedicated to Nikki Ishida ^.^ She inspired me with her poem, "An Angel Falls"... it's my favorite even now. Thanks...^-^ K, well, I don't own anything!  
  
~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~  
  
Me and Mimi  
  
~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~  
  
Colors of autumn vibrated through her flowing hair, as long as the Nile   
  
Warm innocent eyes accompanied a lively mischievous smile  
  
Just the sight of her lovely face could jolt me into the dream of all dreams  
  
Only the reality of reputation would keep me at a distance to all extremes  
  
  
Then, that decided, I turned away from her echoing calls in the hallway  
  
My eyes flashed solemn blankness when she asked me of my day  
  
Still she persisted, and each time left with her lips twisted in dismay  
  
Couldn't she see the sorrowful pains I took to try to keep away?   
  
  
Fortunately, she broke through the barrier I had built around me  
  
She blurted out her true feelings, as sincere and wistful as could be  
  
I swept her up and kissed her then, no longer under the weather  
  
We threw our fears to the wind as long as we were together  
  
  
Storms of problems would flood us, then they would disappear  
  
Wherever you found me, you found her; we were infinitely near  
  
As soon as people found out, their hushed voices floated over the floor  
  
At two different people holding hands, walking down a crowded corridor  
  
  
I lightened up when she laughed it off, the gleam in her eye unafraid  
  
It still amazed me how much she had changed; I knew then I'd never trade  
  
For the selfish girl I first met, cutely dressed in pink from head to toe.   
  
How did I survive without her and this feeling that set me aglow?  
  
  
She whispered in my ear, her sweet sound traveling to my mind  
  
Yet it was already there, along with other memories of the kind  
  
Her long, velvety fingertips rest on my shoulder ever so delicately  
  
The trembling consequently started, heightening at her touch lately  
  
  
The unthinkable had to occur just then, when I had just given her my heart  
  
Most importantly, it savagely threatened to forever tear us apart   
  
She had just found out the news, as her moist reddened eyes revealed  
  
Her bewildered cry echoed through my sullen soul and shield  
  
  
My mind was still trying to work trying to figure out this blur  
  
The girl of my dreams was moving halfway across the world  
  
No matter how much I wanted to, I couldn't go back to the masked feign  
  
Nightmares are real...as it was, I might never see her again.  
  
  
My love and destiny was all set to board the airplane on April first   
  
I was still numb with inevitable pain, complaining of being cursed  
  
Because that was the only thing that would take my soul like this  
  
That would snatch me away from my one and only bliss  
  
  
Koushiro, a Digidestined pal, decided to take manners in his own hands  
  
I reluctantly spent a couple hours barely listening to his stubborn demands  
  
Unconsciously, I really tuned in when he scolded the way I gave up and fled  
  
"Nothing is worse than letting go without the right things being said."  
  
  
I rushed to the airport, hoping I'd reach what was mine  
  
"Flight 1700 is taking passengers to at this time!"  
  
Sprints took my breath away, and still I pursued with the chase  
  
I traveled so fast I flew, quickening my furious pace  
  
  
Finally, I caught up, my hair tousled and my chest heaving  
  
I murmured the words she needed to hear before leaving  
  
"You're my one and only, Mimi Tachikawa, even if we're severed  
  
You've stolen my heart... and you can keep it...forever."  
  
  
Ages have passed since then, and now I just got my medicine degree  
  
My wife is the light of my life, my vivid buoy in a wild and torrid sea  
  
Without her presence, I don't know where I'd be  
  
Would you like to meet her? Her name is Mimi.  
~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~  
  
I took liberties...^.^ They're older when she has to move away... 13 stanzas! O.O  
  
Please review! I'd really like to know your opinion! =D   
  
~Sandiya~ -who's working on "The Secret" ^.^ Really, Charity-chan!  



End file.
